Where Do We Go From Here?
by got twilight
Summary: Bella and Edward are awaiting their big day. Or days should I say? My first fanfic, so please help! Don't be discouraged by the first 2 chapters. I have to get the story rolling some how. My personal fav. is ch.3. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please, any help you can give, **feel free** to give…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or main plot. Those belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

Takes place after Eclipse

BPOV

I couldn't think straight. I was so excited. I was just pacing around my room, thinking about what was to come. Just picturing his perfect face in my mind gave me butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't believe how extremely lucky I was. That he would choose me was still baffling. But whatever his reasoning was, I wasn't about to argue with it. It was finally going to happen. I was finally getting married!

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice called through my(Edward's) door.

"Just about. I just need to zip up my dress." I instantly regretted saying that. I felt it coming.

"Oh, I'll do it for you." Alice stormed in, opening the door with a bang. I could tell that she was excited, too.

"Alice, don't you think that you've done enough? Not that planning my ENTIRE wedding was any work or anything. If you required sleep to function, you'd be asleep on your feet. As it is…" I was trying to be gentle, but I don't think it was working. Her face crumpled with pain. If she would have been in a movie, she would've been voted best actress, but I couldn't tell if she was acting or not.

"I thought you WANTED me to do all that for you", she choked. "I guess I was wrong." And with that, she ran out of the room.

"Alice", I moaned, "please come back. I didn't mean I didn't want your help, I just meant that I thought you would be worn out after all the work you put into the plans." I knew she could hear me. I was right, because as soon as I said that, she came racing back up the stairs.

"I knew you didn't mean it!" she squealed. "I had a vision", she whispered impishly in my ear.

"Ugh. I can't wait until I can outdo your trickery someday, soon I hope, with my own talents that I will acquire."

"Well, let the games begin", she said, "but for now, let's get your wedding out of the way first."

"I think I could manage that." We proceeded down the stairs, arms linked, approaching the best day of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

There she was. The most perfect being I have ever seen. I stood there with my jaw hanging down, until, Carlisle, who was standing next to me, gently lifted it back up with a finger.

"Don't make her any more embarrassed than she already is", he advised. I could see what he meant. Bella's face was beet red. I was glad that SHE couldn't read MY thoughts, because at that particular moment, her nose was so red, that it looked kind of like a clown's. I didn't understand why she was so nervous. She had no problems giving up her soul for eternity, but walking 25 feet down an aisle is a huge deal. Oh, well, I thought to myself. It's been 90 years since I was human, and I've never gotten married, so this is new to me, too. I just couldn't believe how extraordinarily lucky I was. I was marrying the most wonderful woman in the world!

BPOV

As I stood there with Charlie, I was almost shaking I was so nervous. Alice went way overboard with the invite list, but there was one person I had been hoping to see that wasn't there. I hadn't seen Jacob in what seemed like forever, and it felt like I was being ripped into 1/3 and 2/3, not really half, because Edward would always be my first and truest love. Jacob was so complicated. I loved him like a friend, but he was so hurt and unsatisfied when I couldn't give him more than that. He couldn't settle for anything less than love. I shook my head. How can I think of anything else but Edward? This is the most important day of my mortal and, soon to be, immortal life. With that in mind, I walked with Charlie down the aisle through the Cullen's beautiful backyard to the wedding march. "This is perfect", I thought.

3 days later …

EPOV

Everything was going perfectly. Bella and I were on our honeymoon, and things couldn't have been better. I was glad to see her so happy. Although things were going so well, there was always a painful battle going on in the back of my mind (A/N: don't worry, our beloved Edward wasn't hurt. There was no use of firearms hehe. Things were getting too serious, so I stuck this author's note in for you all : ) I could tell that Bella was anxious to be changed. I never figured out why she was sooo ready to give up her soul for eternity. I didn't think I was worth that kind of commitment for her. I didn't think it was fair. But the selfish part of me, the part I was most thankful for, made me forget all of that. All I knew was that I wanted to be with her forever, and if she wanted to be changed to do that, then I was willing to make that sacrifice. If I took out all rationality and common sense, it just spelled "DUH". So I decided to surprise her by asking her if she was ready for that four days before our honeymoon was over, so that she would have time to think and if she said yes, then she would transform before anyone expected us to return home. I was even more nervous about what her answer would be when I popped THIS big question. Not quite as big as asking her to marry me, obviously. I was nervous because as I knew all too well, Bella didn't always think the most clearly about life and death decisions. I knew I had to get it over with. So on the morning of the fourth to last day (if that makes sense) I just blurted it out.

"Bella, are you ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Recap:

_So, on the morning of the fourth to last day, I just blurted it out._

"_Bella, are you ready?"_

BPOV

I couldn't believe my ears. As far as I knew, I didn't have any hearing malfunctions, so I was very surprised when Edward asked me. I had to make sure though.

"Am I ready for what?"

"Are you ready to change?" His voice was smooth and calm, but the look in his eyes told me he was terrified.

"Edward, I've been ready since the day I met you, but are you ready? I can tell that you're not exactly comfortable with this." I tried to sound reassuring.

"I think I can handle it. I love you so much, and I would never let anything happen to you. I can control myself. All this practice has made me an expert." He smiled.

I smiled, too. 'Well', I thought to myself, 'all this waiting and debating may have actually paid off.' I was internally setting off fireworks.

"If you're sure Edward…" I was trying to get a grip, but you'd be surprised how hard that is.

"Are sure this is what you want?" he asked me.

"Of course I'm sure. This way I'll truly be able to be with you forever." I felt like I was going to boil over.

"Ok. How about tonight?" he asked.

Ok. I know that you're all thinking that you would've been able to restrain yourself in light of the moment if you were in my position, but do you _really_ know that? No, not unless you were in my exact position. I bet you can guess what happened next. I kind of exploded.

"EDWARD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THIS IS AWESERIFIC!!" He looked a little startled.

"Aweserific? What kind of word is that?" His question caught me off-guard.

"It's a combination of awesome and fantastic with an "r" stuck in the middle. I think it's great. But that's not the point. THIS IS FANTABULOUS!!" I was loaded.

"Fantabulous? Jeez, how many of those do you have?" His expression was confused, amused, and a little annoyed, too.

"I don't know, like, a zillion." This was so much fun, but he still didn't see the point. I guess I had to restate his proposition.

"Edward, you do realize that you just offered to change me to be like you, don't you? Or did you forget? My word usage isn't the main event here."

"Oh, I didn't forget." And with that, he pulled me to him and kissed me. (A/N: I don't really like to write mushy/good parts, but I really like to read them : ) By the time he was done, I was breathless (and I was happy to see) so was he.

"Wow that was a pleasant surprise." I was still on an Edward-high.

"Yeah, I thoroughly enjoyed that activity, too", he replied as he smiled my favorite smile. That never got old. After a few minutes, Edward broke the silence.

"What are you thinking", he asked me.

"I was just wondering, will I be able to control myself so I can go see Charlie or Renee? I don't want to never see them again. I want to be strong enough." This thought brought to mind sad and horrifying possibilities.

"If you bring your human qualities with you, I know you'll be strong enough. Maybe not at first, but you'll gain control, I know it." He sounded confident, and he looked it, too.

"Thanks. I hope you're right", I said," but on a lighter note, why don't we officially tell your family that I'll be like you in a mere matter of three days." I thought it sounded like a good idea.

"Actually, I told Alice not to tell anyone. Obviously, she'll know by now, considering we've already made the decision", he smirked," but I think it would be kind of funny to go home, and see the looks on their faces when they realize what you are." By now he was shaking with silent laughter at images he was picturing of certain members of his family seeing Bella. Apparently, he thought it was hilarious.

"Well, that sounds good to me." It didn't really matter to me either way.

"Hey, do you want to listen to some music", I asked him.

"I don't know. It depends on what you want to listen to." His tone and expression were nervous.

"I just though I'd serenade you with a song that tells the way I feel about you. It just popped into my head, but I don't really know why. Now stay here like a good boy." I shook my finger at him. I could tell it was intimidating.

"Alright, if I have to." He just smiled at me, and it took my breath away. I had to shake my head to remember what I was going to do. So I went inside and got my iHome, iPod, and a hairbrush for extra measure. I plugged in and turned it to Exceptional by JoJo.

The music started and I swayed with the beat. Edward's expression was of surprise. When the words started, I brought the hairbrush up to my mouth and started to sing along:

_Hmmmmmmm,_

_You're beautiful, but you don't know_

_Can't see what's there, inside your soul,_

_Always feelin' like you're not good enough,_

_You wish you could, be someone else,_

_Sometimes you just can't see yourself,_

_But I can see just who you are, who you are._

_Chorus:_

_You're exceptional,_

_The way you are, don't need to change for nobody,_

_You're incredible,_

_Anyone can see that._

_When will you believe that?_

_You are,_

_Nothin' but exceptional._

The song continued, and I sang it for him to the end. At the end, he just sat there.

"Will you play that again," he asked.

"Sure…" I was wondering what was coming. I turned it back on, and the music started again.

"Why don't you dance with me," he suggested.

"Edward, you know I don't dance."

"Not in front of other people, but you can if it's just you and me. Besides, it's all in the leading." He smiled and held his hands out for me.

"Okay. I guess I could for you." I put a resigned expression on my face and walked into his arms. We slow danced the rest of the song. When the song stopped, we didn't even notice. We just kept on going, kind of like an Energizer battery. When we stopped, I looked up. It was twilight.

"It's getting late," I said lightly.

"So it is," Edward replied. "Are you ready for eternity?"

"Yes," I whispered. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me. Then he bit me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It seems to be a recurring theme. I still don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any other book that is soon to come out. Which I am so pumped for, btw.

Recap:

_It was twilight._

"_It's getting late," I said._

"_So it is," Edward replied, "Are you ready for eternity?"_

"_Yes," I whispered. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me. Then he bit me._

BPOV

_It didn't hurt THAT bad. It was just a little twinge, no more than a second thought. NOT!! It was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt. As soon as Edward bit me, I felt the fire start in my neck, and then begin to course through my veins. Not long after that I started to fade. The last words I heard were Edward saying, "I love you, Bella." His voice sound anxious and hurt because of my pain. I wanted to reach out and touch his face, tell him everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't. I couldn't string thoughts, ideas, or words together. After that, all I could think about was the pain. That crippling pain. It seemed like a century between each second. But I had to pull through. I just had to. Because I knew who would be waiting for me when the fire went out, and when I thought about that, I almost couldn't feel the pain anymore._

I opened my eyes. Looking down at me was the perfect face of Edward. I blinked my eyes a few time, just to make sure of what I was seeing. I doubted that even if I spent the rest of eternity (which I was now capable of, mwahahaha) just looking at him, (which I wouldn't mind doing by the way) I'd still never get used to his dazzling beauty. The way his bronze hair framed his face, or the way his topaz eyes looked when he looked at me.

_Well, _I thought to myself, _now I can._ I reached up to touch his face, and his cool lips found mine.

"Welcome to eternity, Bella," he whispered.

"It's good to be here," I replied.

It wasn't until now that I noticed where we were. We were in Edward's room in the Cullens' house, back in Forks.

"How come we're in Forks," I asked. "What happened to your master plan of surprising everyone when we came back?"

Oh, don't worry," he laughed, "they were surprised alright."

Then a distant looked passed over his face, and only because of my newly acquired hearing skills was I able to hear what he said.

"I never left your side for three days," he said in a rush. "At the end of the third day, I was waiting for you to wake up. But you didn't, Bella. You didn't wake up. I didn't know what to do, so I brought you back here, to Carlisle. He didn't know what was happening either, so I've been sitting here, waiting for you to open your eyes again. I was so scared."

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine.

Then he whispered, "I was scared to death, because I thought I had lost you forever."

We just sat there like that, unmoving, perfectly still, for an immeasurable amount of time.

"How long has it been, Edward?"

"His beautiful eyes were so solemn when he looked back and answered me.

"You were out for about a week and a half. Almost three times the normal transformation period."

This shocked me a little bit. Now I understood why he was afraid I wouldn't wake up. I thought about it.

"So, nobody knows why it took so long," I asked.

"No. We also don't know what your extra power is, if you have one," he replied.

All of a sudden, he bolted upright, eyes bright.

"I think I know what it is!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I wasn't really sure what he was so excited about.

"I think that you're immune to your thirst. Think about it," he said. "You've been awake for half an hour already, and you haven't even mentioned being thirsty. Usually, that's the first thought when a newborn wakes up."

Now this was an interesting turn of events.

"It makes sense, though," I said. "I've always been repulsed by blood. I would get sick if I was even in the same vicinity. Woohoo!! This rocks!"

"Well, I knew it was good, but I didn't know that you would be so excited about this. But it is undoubtedly good news."

"Yeah, I'll say." Then, another thought struck me.

"Where's your mirror? I need to see what I look like," I said.

"It's still in the bathroom," he chuckled.

As I walked towards his bathroom, I was nervous. I had totally forgotten that I would be beautiful now. I hoped that Edward thought so, too. When I looked into the mirror, I gasped. I was more beautiful than I could've imagined. My pale white skin, my lustrous, long brown hair, my flawless features. I also noticed that I looked more athletic, less likely to trip over anything and everything. But the thing that was most surprising was my BROWN eyes. If Edward was right, then my eyes would never turn the beautiful, liquid topaz color. Oh, well, I thought, I could trade that for not having to drink blood.

I returned to Edward's room and smiled at him.  
"Maybe I'll be more appealing to you now."

"Bella, that's not even funny. You know I've always and will always love you and think that you're beautiful. Now, you're just a different kind of beautiful."

Now, that just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Ah, Edward, that's so nice."

"Oh, yeah? Well, it's not as nice as this." With that, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I had also forgotten the fact that now we didn't have to be careful of my pathetic human frailties. And I could definitely tell. Edward certainly didn't hold back, and with this new found freedom, neither did I. It also helped that neither of us had a necessity for oxygen! When we put an end to the festivities, I was still breathless, even though I didn't _have _to breathe.

"Wowwy, wow, wow, Edward," I said breathlessly, "that was some impressive stuff."

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself." He grinned at me mischievously.

"That's good. I was worried I would be a disappointment," I replied sarcastically.

"That could never happen." He pulled me to himself again, and you guessed it, kissed me again. But who's complaining? I certainly am not.

After about five minutes of that, we went downstairs. I was anxious to see the rest of the family, now that I was awake, and their reactions. I also wanted to tell them my good news. The first person we saw was Carlisle.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're awake. All's well I hope?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's all good. Thanks for everything, Carlisle."

"Of course, of course, anytime," he replied.

"Hey, I was wondering, do you know where everyone else is?" I inquired. (A/N: sorry, sometimes I can't help myself, but I like to use not so commonly used words. They make me feel special. jk: )

"Yes, I think they were outside, playing tag."

"OK, thanks." I held onto Edward's hand and dragged him outside.

"I guess it's time to test out my new abilities. I hope I'm not still a klutz." I was worried that I'd still be the main source of entertainment for Emmett. I didn't want to give him that enjoyment.

"Actually, I hope you're wrong. Maybe, since you don't seem to have a need to drink blood, you'll still blush when you fall over. Just like the good ol' days."

Now I was mad. Not seriously, but I was pumped. I wanted to show Edward what was what.

"Is that what you think?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then, bring it on." Right, away, I took off running. I did almost trip at first because I didn't really know how to get my body to go that fast, but after the first couple steps, I got the hang of it. I could hear Edward laugh and take off after me. I pushed myself faster and faster, determined to beat him at something, but since this wasn't really my forte, I wasn't too hopeful. Within seconds, however, he caught up to me. I was a little put out, I must say, but it's alright.

"I'll beat you someday," I told him. "I'll keep practicing, and one day, I'll be better at something than you."

"Ok. You keep telling yourself that," he teased.

"Do you want to play tag?" I asked him.

"Sure, whatever you want to do."

"Actually, I just wanted to show everyone."

"That's a good idea," he said.

"Ok, let's go."

We went along, searching for the other Cullens, but we weren't having much luck. After about 20 minutes, we decided to go back to the house.

"You know what," I said.

"What?"

"I think that today would be a great day to go to our meadow. I want to have memories there as a mortal and an immortal."

"Let's do it," he said. "Do you want to run or drive?"

"I say…we run. I need some exercise anyway."

Edward gave me a weird look, then he smiled my crooked smile, and we were off to the races!

When we got to the meadow, I plopped down in the grass. Edward sat behind me and I leaned back and laid my head on his chest.

"This is nice," I sighed.

"Yes, it is. Now, time has no meaning for us," he replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

And we sat like that, until twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I continue to lack ownership of Twilight & anything and everything pertaining to the Twilight series.

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

After awhile, we got up and ran back to the Cullen's house. When we got back, all the other family members were sitting in the living room. Alice was the first to greet us.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're ok. I didn't know what to think when you didn't wake up. But now you're one of us. YAY!! YIPPEE!!" Alice seemed _really _excited.

"Thanks, Alice. Yeah, I don't know why it took so long. Sorry to keep you on the edge of your seat," I chuckled. (A/N: not sure why Bella's chuckling, cuz she doesn't seem like a chuckler to me. Oh, well, variety is the spice of life )

But that got me thinking. Why DID it take a week and a half for me to change? Then, I had a revelation (kind of). If I didn't have to drink blood, my body probably had to find a way to deal with that. It was probably just confused. I'd have to ask Carlisle.

Emmett was next. He came over and gave me a massive bear hug. Human memories came flooding back, to the days when oxygen was a necessity.

"It's good to see you, too, Emmett," I managed to squeak.

"I hope you're still a klutz," he said. "Nothing personal," he added when he saw the look on my face.

"You're not alone," I muttered, so I know Edward could hear. His expression was sheepish.

Rosalie approached next, with Esme not far behind.

"Oh, Bella, I thought long ago that you'd regret this, but now I see how happy you are, and I am, too." Her face lit up in a smile.

"Thanks, Rosalie. I'm glad to be here. In a more permanent sense." I smiled in response.

Esme gave me a big hug, too, but no one can compete with Emmett.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're ok. Welcome to the family" she whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, Esme. That means a lot to me."

The last one to greet me was Jasper. I guessed that he was still hesitant because he still remembered me as a human. But what surprised me, and apparently everyone else, too, was that he came up and hugged me.

"Welcome to the family, Bella. I'm glad you're back." He gave me a wink.

"Wow, Jasper. Thanks. It's good to be here."

Then Alice broke the awkward silence.

"So, Bella, do you have a special power?"

"Yeah, what is it?" everyone else chorused in.

"Well," I replied with a meaningful look at Edward," Edward and I think that I don't have to drink blood, because I was so repulsed by it as a human."

Carlisle was nodding, Esme and Alice were smiling, Emmett just shrugged, Rosalie looked happy, but Jasper's mouth was hanging open.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. My eyes are still brown, I haven't even noticed my thirst." He looked a little envious, but not mad.

"That's what got me thinking," I added to Carlisle. "That might be why it took so long for me to change. My body probably had to figure out why I was that way. Maybe it was confused."

Everyone chuckled.

"That doesn't' sound too far-fetched," he said. "In fact, that sounds fairly probable."

Hey, by the way, where was everyone? Carlisle said you were all playing tag, but when Edward and I went looking for you, we couldn't find you."

When I said that, there were a few coughs and foot scuffs.

"Well," Emmett started, "we decided to cut the game short and come back here. We had some things we wanted to get done." He looked meaningfully at Rosalie.

Beside me, Edward groaned. I knew what Emmett meant (I'm not daft) and guessed that Edward was getting some unwanted mental images.

"Ah, jeez, Emmett," Edward said. "That is totally disgusting."

Then a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Hey, everybody," he started, "did you know that Emmett likes to prance?"

Emmett's face twisted with horror and outrage.

"Edward, don't you dare," he threatened.

"You stared it by showing me…_stuff,_" he accused.

"Anyway, Emmett likes to prance around… in a cheetah Speedo!!"

That made me blanch. If I had eaten breakfast, it would've been on the floor by now.

"Edward, that was totally disgusting and uncalled for," Esme scolded.

"Yeah, no one wants to know that," Jasper said.

"Ok, that's just nasty. We're leaving." I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him upstairs.

"That was seriously disgusting. I'll never be able to take Emmett seriously again."

"You took him seriously at some point?" Edward asked surprised.

"Well, not really, but sort of."

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"No idea. That's a good question."

We sat in his room for awhile, just talking. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward called.

"Are you guys up for a game of baseball?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," I replied. Edward raised one eyebrow at me, as if asking who I was, and what I'd done with Bella Swan.

"Ok. I guess I'll play, too," he replied slowly.

"Alright, I'll tell the others." As soon as she shut the door, Edward turned to me.

"Is this going to be another attempt at beating me at something?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied.

"Well, you better watch out, because I am one mean baseball player."

"Oh, is that so?" I asked. I waltzed over to him and put my hands on both sides of his face. "Then you better bring all you got," I breathed. Then I bolted for the door, downstairs and outside in the front yard where everyone else was waiting.

"Sorry, Edward is really slow," I teased.

"Not as slow as you," a voice provoked behind me.

"Let the games begin," Esme said.

With that, we all sprinted for the field. It only took a couple of minutes to get there, despite the distance.

"So many memories here," I murmured to myself, but Edward seemed to hear.

"Yes." A grim look spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and rested his chin on my head.

"Now, at least, I won't have to worry about hurting you myself, physically."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to bring that up," I said.

"No, it's ok. Besides, you're one tough little cookie. I believe that we have a game of baseball to play." He looked happy again. I was glad about that much at least.

"Ok. Let's divide into teams," Carlisle stated.

"I'm on Emmett's team," I declared.

"You don't want to be on Edward's team?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Nope. Edward and I have a little competition, for tonight at least." I winked at Edward, and he winked back. It gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Ok, then. Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper against Alice, Edward, Esme, and myself."

With the teams decided, we headed into the field. Edward's team was up to bat first with Esme. Jasper was pitching, Rosalie was playing infield, and Emmett and I were in the outfield. Esme bunted, but Rosalie got the ball and tagged her out in a flash. Alice was up next. She swung away and the ball went over Rosalie's head and almost dropped short, but Emmett made a spectacular diving catch.

"YES!!" I cheered. "Way to go, Emmett!" I gave him a high five on his way back.

"Thanks, Bella."

Next up was Edward. I smiled to myself. I was going to try really hard to get him out. I loved him and all, but it gets old being passed up in everything.

"Here batta', batta' batta'," I said.

I could see Edward laugh at the plate. He crushed the first pitch. It went way over my head. I turned and sprinted as fast as I could into the surrounding forest. I looked back and forth, searching for the ball that was bound to fall through the leaves soon. Ahah!! I found it and grabbed it right before it hit the ground. I sprinted back to show them that I just beat Edward.

"Bella Swan. I cannot believe that you just got me out!!" he said in fake outrage.

"No need to be jealous," I said while blowing on my fingernails and wiping them on my shirt.

"Hahaha," he laughed. As we switched field to up to bat, Edward wrapped me in his arms, and despite my strength, I couldn't brake free. Not that I wanted to, but it's good to know. Anyway, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then set me down and ran into the outfield. The game continued back and forth, with the score staying about equal. We played through the night into the next morning, because no one was tired, and no one has to sleep. We're vampires, DUH.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of the Twilight series, not even an itsy, bitsy part.

A/N: I know it's been like forever since I last updated, but cut me some slack, I've been kind of busy. Patience is a virtue, so learn it. I'm just kidding, sort of. I appreciate everyone who reads this. Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

After the game ended, we all headed back to the house. Edward and I were sitting in the living room, watching a movie. It was Pirates of the

Caribbean 3 (great moving, by the way). Of course the Cullens had already gotten it, even though the official release wasn't until before Christmas.

We were at the part when the ships are swirling around in that whorl-pool thingy, and Elizabeth and Will are getting married on the ship deck during

the battle. I had my head leaning up against Edward's shoulder and he was stroking my hair, when suddenly, a brilliant idea poofed into my head.

My head shot up, my eyes wide.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just had a brain blast. I was thinking, wouldn't it be fun to go sailing on a real ship? Like those in the movie?" I gestured to the t.v

."You know, that doesn't sound half bad. You can share a bunk with me," he offered. He intertwined his finger with mine.

"That sounds like a great plan to me," I whispered in his ear. Then, I closed my eyes and kissed him gently. It started out careful, like always, but then he started to kiss me back. We stayed glued together for awhile until Alice walked in.

"Hey guys, I saw the plan to go sailing. Sounds like fun! When do you want to leave?"

"How about tomorrow morning?" I asked. "Besides, I know you'll want to pack at least half of your closet, and that's A LOT of clothes."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'd better get started." She skipped off very cheerfully to her room.

"That was nice," Edward commented.

"Yes, I definitely agree." I gave him a quick kiss, and then got up from the couch.

"We probably don't need to tell the others. I'm sure Alice already blabbed," I said.

"You're right. Let's go pack quick, so we can do whatever we want to tonight." He grabbed my hand, and we sprinted upstairs.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you are just full of brilliant ideas tonight!" Then we walked into his room.

A/N: I know it's ridonculously short, but it's all I've got right now. I think I'm going to end it soon, so just be prepared. Any ideas are welcome. Please review. Show me how much you missed me. If you didn't miss me, please review anyway and tell me that. I don't care what you say, as long as it's clean. By the way, I would suggest reading stories by Edward-guru, luvvampluvdog, The Knight Bus, sadness. RacheLuv Me, brinnee's-shining-moon, and many other good authors out there. Good work loyal fans!!!!!!!


End file.
